


Shards (Malec)

by Betsy_Lake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsy_Lake/pseuds/Betsy_Lake
Summary: Short snippets about the fun Malec gets up to when we're not looking. Red Riding Hood, Bubblegum, Lip Piercings, Proposals and more! Alec Lightwood / Magnus Bane (Malec), fluff with a spot of angst.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Spiders  
Alec knew Magnus had placed an anti-spider spell the apartment, but he still screamed when a hand skittered across his back in the middle of the night, stopping only when he heard the warlock's unmistakable laugh.

2\. Horoscope  
"It says here that today's your lucky day," Magnus said, pointing to a section in the morning paper.  
"Uh huh," Alec picked up his gear bag and slung it over his shoulder. "You know I don't believe in those things." He headed out the door with a wave, "I'll be back after training". Magnus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's retreating back and smirked. Alec didn't know how lucky he was going to get after training.

3\. Fairytale Gone Wrong  
They sprinted at full speed, barrelling out of the wooden cabin and into the forest beyond. "I don't know why the spell went wrong, maybe we didn't have to take it so literally". Magnus chanced a glance at the Shadowhunter running beside him.  
Alec glared back, "Then why am I dressed as Little Red Riding Hood?" he screamed.

4\. Staccato  
Magus lay next to him in bed, legs pressed against legs, chest against chest. He whispered hushed nothings into his ear and stroked his hair gently until he heard the staccato beating in his ribcage finally slow to an awful nothingness. Then he gathered Alec's still-warm body tightly in his arms and cried like he'd never stop.

5\. Tribe  
Magnus looked around the dinner table. Clary and Alec were laughing at Jace as he made a pair of turkey legs dance the can-can, Izzy and Simon were spiritedly discussing the advantages of Star Wars over Star Trek and baby Max had fallen asleep with his cheek in a pile of mashed potato. He sighed contentedly and slipped down into his seat. After four hundred years, he'd finally found his tribe.

6\. Russian Roulette  
A deafening shot rang out. Magnus rocked on his heels as if he himself had taken the blow. He sunk down slowly to his knees, tears pricking his eyes and cradled the remains of his loved one before staring furiously up at the gun-wielding maniac before him."I know you're still getting used to mundane weapons," he said icily, "but I'd rather you didn't practise on my shoe collection Alexander".

7\. Actress  
Izzy had been mortified when Alec accidentally revealed her childhood dream of being an Actress over brunch one morning and delighted when Magnus asked her to join him in organising a Christmas skit for his party. Watching the two of them perform 'Sparkly Nativity: Gaga's Reign' every year for the rest of his life, Alec thought, was far more punishment than he deserved.

8\. Alexander the Great  
Out of all of the nicknames Magnus had given him, Alexander the Great was Alec's least favourite. When Magnus used it one day in the supermarket he snapped, explaining tersely that he wasn't great, he wasn't even good, he was just normal Alec.  
Magnus looked at him seriously for a moment "Would you like me to change it?" When Alec nodded he smiled and turned to the cashier, "Forgive Alexander the Great in Bed," he winked roguishly, "He didn't get enough sleep last night". Alec never complained again.

9\. Cheshire Cat  
"I love Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," Magnus flicked through the pages of the book with interest, "In fact, I knew Lewis Carroll, he was-"  
"I swear to God," Alec exploded "if you say he was great in bed I'm going to leave this apartment and never come back". Magnus just flashed him his Cheshire Cat grin.

10\. Silver-studded Lips  
"Max Michael Lightwood-Bane, what the hell have you done to yourself?" Alec glared at the small metal bar skewering his teenage son's face.  
Max scowled up at him "What? Papa said I could get it done to match his."  
"To what?" Alec bellowed.  
Magus peered around the corner, hands raised in surrender. His silver-studded lip tugged upwards in a small smile "Guilty as charged".

11\. Missing Tooth  
The vampire exploded into a mess of blood and guts. Granted, Alec thought, pulling his arrow out of the gooey pile without looking too closely, he probably needed that tooth more than Magnus needed it for the spell, but no one touches his warlock.

12\. One Night Stand  
When Alec got back to the Institute he collapsed onto his bed, burying his face in his arms and sighed in despair. He'd spent his whole life trying to find where he fit in, a place where he could truly be himself. It turned out that it wasn't a place, but a person who completed Alec, slotting into his psyche like the missing piece of an 18-year-old puzzle. But he'd learnt from experience that things very seldom went his way, and he knew that beyond what had happened last night he didn't have a shot with Magnus. What he didn't know was that a few miles away, Magnus Bane was lying in bed staring at the dent the Shadowhunter had left on the pillow next to him, wondering how soon he could call the boy with the beautiful blue eyes.

13\. Doppelganger  
"Is that all I am to you? Do you even see me or is this all just because I remind you of him?" The words Alec screamed at him last night before he disappeared and didn't come back were etched into Magnus' brain. Oh, how he wished he'd never mentioned Will Herondale.

14\. Justice  
Magnus had seemed really confused when Alec told him how excited he was to watch the new Justice League movie. But when he returned one evening to find Magnus in their bedroom dressed in a bedazzled Wonder Woman costume and brandishing a lasso, it was Alec's turn to be confused.

15\. Blush  
Usually, it was Alec who blushed, but today he watched nervously from one knee, as a flood of colour swept over the warlock's cheeks. "Y-yes," Magnus gasped, struggling to get the words out. "Yes, of course I will Alexander". Alec stood up, beaming and pulled him into an earth-shattering kiss.

16\. Where are you?  
"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok, I'm right here with you" Alec murmured gently, pushing limp black strands of hair away from the warlock's forehead. "I'm here Magnus, I'm always here".  
He whispered the words, knowing that Magnus was now too far gone to hear them.

17\. Samhain  
Alec entered the room and stifled a scream. "Terrifying, yes?" Magus grinned, spinning around in his black, multi-legged costume. He paused mid-twirl, looking Alec up and down inquisitively "And what, pray tell, are you dressed as?" Alec glanced down at his bulbous orange costume in confusion.  
"What? I thought we were going as each other's greatest fear?"  
"Oh, Alexander," Magnus sighed, "I said country bumpkin".

18\. Bubblegum  
Alec wasn't sure which was worse, the shriek the Ravener demon made as he swiftly dispatched him or the unearthly sound that came out of Magnus' mouth when he realised gum from the wall Alec had knocked him into when the demon lunged towards them, was stuck in his hair.

19\. Strawberries  
Magnus leant over the infirmary bed, brushing his pink lips against Alec's deathly pale ones. Relief flooded him when the Shadowhunter's eyelids fluttered open. "Magnus," he croaked "I appreciate the sentiment but I was trapped in that cage for six days, my breath must be terrible".  
Magnus shook his head in wonder, taking in every line, every detail of the face he never thought he'd see again. "You taste like… strawberries".  
Alec chuckled dryly "Liar".  
"Yes", he rolled his eyes, grinning "I am, but at least it made you laugh".

20\. Pixel  
Alec flopped down, exhausted. It had taken over three hours to show Magnus how to turn on the cellphone he'd bought him. At this rate, he wasn't sure if the warlock was ever going to progress beyond using fire messages, or if he even had the patience to teach him how to.  
Magnus glanced over at his boyfriend and smirked, he picked up the phone, turned it on and effortlessly typed out a quick text. When he noticed Alec looking at him with wide, incredulous eyes he raised his eyebrows in mock innocence "What?" he said, "you're sexy when you're explaining things".


	2. Shards - Chapter 2

21\. Skeletons In The Closet  
For most people, having a skeleton in your closet is just an expression. Alec had realised long ago that Magnus was not 'most people'. So when he opened the linen cupboard to find a pile of bones staring back at him he simply sighed, closed the door and looked for somewhere else to hang his towel.

22\. Apple Bobbing  
"Wow," said Simon, staring at the pile of apples. "Who knew Alec was so awesome at party games?"  
"Well," Magnus watched as the Shadowhunter's dark head bobbed back towards the barrel. "My boyfriend is quite -  
"Let me guess," Jace smirked, "good with his mouth?"  
Magnus scowled, "Spoilsport".

23\. Hero  
A hero isn't always the person who saves the world, sacrifices himself for the greater good or rescues the damsel in distress. Sometimes a hero is just a shy eighteen-year-old who somehow finds the courage to put aside his own fear for the person he loves.  
"Yes," Magnus thought, as Alec crashed his lips against the warlock's in the middle of the crowded battlefield. "This Shadowhunter is pretty damn heroic."

24\. Hourglass  
Time was something Magnus had never paid much attention to. When you lived long enough to watch regimes fall and civilisations crumble, the passing of years was but the blink of an eye. But since meeting Alec he felt the presence of it, a giant invisible hourglass hovering above their heads, sand trickling down in an unstoppable, irreversible tide.  
So he greedily grabbed every second he could with his Shadowhunter, knowing that one day, the hourglass would be empty and he would be alone. Again.

25\. Hallucination  
"When did you grow pink horns?" Alec giggled, staring at the sparkling new addition to the warlock's head. "You know I think they kind of suit you, like they make you look like a sexy pink unicorn... But with two horns. A sexy double unicorn".  
Magnus swatted Alec's hand away as he reached towards him, eyes fixed on the space just above his head which incidentally, was totally horn-free. "Thank you, Alexander. Now let's get you to bed sweetheart. That's the last time I ask Ragnor to fix you a drink."

26\. Puppet Show  
Magnus was surprised at their son's third Birthday party, to find that Alec really had the most amazing knack for sock puppet theatre.  
Izzy shook her head in amazement as the circle of children around her brother burst out laughing. "It's like one of those smutty daytime soaps - but for kids".  
"Yeah," Jace agreed as Alec dipped his burning face behind the cardboard 'theatre'. "Alec doesn't exactly look comfortable with this, though. Couldn't you have, you know." He wiggled his fingers at Magnus.  
"Well yes," Magnus smiled mischievously as the socks began a spirited debate about the equality of Shadowhunters and Downworlders. "I could have used magic, but where's the fun in that?"

27\. All That Glitters  
"Is that…" Isabelle's eyes narrowed at the dusting of shiny specks across the shoulders of Alec's worn, grey sweater. She'd caught him sneaking into the Institute before morning training again, no doubt hoping to slip back in before their parents noticed his bed hadn't been slept in.  
"What?" his pale cheeks flushed pink as he caught sight of the shimmery dots. "No," he spluttered, hastily making his way down the corridor to his room. "Shut up Izzy. I need to shower, patrol was um, tough last night"  
She chuckled, thinking of the warlock her brother had obviously spent the evening with. "Midnight patrol my ass Alec Lightwood."

28\. Violinist  
"Hey, I know you," Alec's eyes fixed accusingly on the young, silver-haired man who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea with his boyfriend. "You stole my cat!"  
"Alec, this is my good friend Jem," Magnus waved an arm towards their guest and then paused thoughtfully. "And technically Church was his cat first".

29\. Vanilla  
Magnus thought the ice cream parlour down the street was a good choice for their third date. Apparently not. He glared as his boyfriend burst out laughing.  
"What?" he narrowed his eyes.  
"I don't know," the Shadowhunter shrugged, "you just don't really seem like a 'vanilla' guy to me".  
"Ah," Magnus smiled, "you didn't let me finish". He turned back to the teenager behind the counter "I'll have a scoop of vanilla please, with toffee sauce, unicorn sprinkles, chocolate whipped cream, a pink wafer cone and a cherry on top."  
He glanced at Alec and smirked "And he'll take a vanilla. Plain."

30\. Toothpaste  
Magnus loved how completely Type-A Alec was. The way he made the bed every morning when he got up, the way he squeezed the toothpaste carefully from the bottom of the tube, the way he unconsciously straightened the throw pillows every time he passed the couch. What Magnus loved most of all though was the marks these tiny rituals left in his apartment, so even when Alec wasn't there, Magnus could see his boyfriend everywhere he looked.


	3. Shards - Chapter 3

31\. Broken Wristwatch  
"Ok, Alexander. I give up!" Magnus exploded at breakfast, his outburst so sudden and forceful that Alec almost slipped off his chair in surprise.  
"What-?"  
"What goes backwards instead of forwards, counts up instead of down and makes your days longer?" Magnus repeated patiently.  
The riddle had been plaguing him for days, ever since they'd started this stupid game. He'd spent hours pondering it, even lost sleep - not that he'd admit that to his boyfriend, of course.  
"Oh, that," Alec grinned. "Do you really want to know?"  
"Alexanderrr," Magnus groaned.  
The Shadowhunter looked smug. "A broken wristwatch," he said, simply.  
"But..." A look of wonder came over the warlock's face. "That's… not clever, it's terrible," Magnus said, his eyes widening with the accusation.  
Alec shrugged and took a bite of his toast. "Doesn't matter," he said around his mouthful. "Rules are rules - I get to choose the movie tonight."

32\. Maiden Name  
Alec hadn't wanted to put any extra pressure on Magnus, so he tried his best to act like he didn't mind either way. But when his fiance casually announced one morning that he would like to take Lightwood as his surname after they got married, he couldn't help but smile.  
Of course, Magnus would still be Bane professionally, but that didn't matter to Alec. When you were in love with someone who had lived for so long and experienced so much, it was impossible to stop yourself from wondering what more you could possibly offer them. But a name, his name. Now that was something Alec was pretty sure no one else had ever given Magnus before.  
Magnus Lightwood.  
Yes, that was perfect.

33\. Teenager  
"Round two?"  
The Shadowhunter was staring shyly up at him from beneath his thick dark lashes, with a glassy-eyed expression. His rune-covered skin was slick with sweat, gleaming like intricately carved ice in the evening light and he was still panting slightly, his pink lips parted.  
"Teenagers," Magnus said, shaking his head slightly in wonder. He sighed happily and leant down to kiss him.

34\. 3:28am  
"Ok, I'm calling it."  
Alec watched helplessly as the female paramedic leant back from the body, carefully removing her hand from the crook of his neck.  
It wasn't supposed to happen like this, he wasn't supposed to die. Not now, not ever.  
"Sir?" the male's voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a far off tunnel, although in reality, he was standing right next to Alec, uncomfortably close.  
It had just been a routine hunt.  
"I'm sorry Sir, we need you to move away from the body."  
He wasn't supposed to be there, but Alec had forgotten his phone. Magnus hated not being able to contact him.  
"Sir?"  
Alec stared down at the gadget in his palm, noticing for the first time the splashes of red that coated the silver case. The same red that marred the warlock's chest.  
This wasn't supposed to happen.

The female paramedic stepped away from the body and looked over at her colleague. He was still trying to get the attention of the dark-haired teenager. He must have been the one who'd called in the accident, the poor kid looked shell-shocked.  
She sighed and pulled a notepad and pen from her belt, sparing a final glance for the young man who lay at her feet.  
"Time of death, 3.28am."

35\. Lucky Rabbit's Paw  
"Why, Alexander. For me?" Magnus asked as Alec offered him the shiny gold gift bag. He reached inside and his fingers brushed something soft. "I hope it's fluffy handcuffs." He winked.  
The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes and blushed in an adorable way that made Magnus want to drag him onto the nearest flat surface.  
"No. It's a rabbit's paw. It's fake, I think - but the woman in the shop said it's enchanted to bring you luck. I thought it could help protect you. You know, when I'm not around."  
Magnus peered at the tiny fluffy keyring in his palm. He blinked a few times and swallowed.  
After a moment he heard the sound of a throat clearing and he looked up into the blue eyes before him. Alec looked worried. He was chewing his bottom lip as he waited for a response, no doubt trying to work out whether he'd offended the warlock in some way.  
He yelped in surprise as Magnus reached forward and pulled him into a hug.  
"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus whispered against the Shadowhunter's neck, "I love it."

36\. Sunburn  
"Oh, Alexander," Magnus bit back a chuckle as he took in the Shadowhunter's pained expression. Now would not be a good time to laugh.  
"It really, really hurts Magnus."  
"I know my love, just try and stay still. I can't heal you if you keep moving around."  
Alec grimaced, "I know, it's just so uncomfortable."  
"What I would like to know," Magnus said, trying to concentrate as he directed the blue sparks dancing from his fingertips, "is how you managed to get sunburn in such a … sensitive spot."  
Alec's blush turned his cheeks a matching pink.  
"Jace told me sunbathing naked was the best way to avoid tan lines." He confessed in a quiet voice.  
When Magnus didn't respond he looked down, to where the warlock was hovering near his midriff. The older man's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.  
"Shut up," Alec groaned. He reached over to grab a pillow and hastily buried his face in it. "Just shut up."

37\. A Thousand Memories  
Alec knew that Magnus didn't like to talk about his past. At first, he thought he was being difficult, distant. Keeping some part of himself hidden. But when the nightmares started Alec realised that the warlock wasn't avoiding the subject so he could hide from him, he was doing it so that he could hide from himself.  
And so when he woke up shaking in the middle of the night, screaming or sobbing names that Alec didn't recognise, he didn't ask questions. He just held Magnus tight until the trembling stopped.

38\. I Told You So  
"I-" Magnus began.  
"Don't."  
Magnus smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. Alec was currently glaring at him from his position on the catnip-covered floor, one of Chairman Meow's mangled chew toys tangled through his legs.  
"What? I was only going to say I to-"  
"Don't." Alec interrupted again. He pulled himself to his feet and stalked off.  
Magnus smirked as he heard the cupboard door slam open, followed by what sounded suspiciously like the hoover.  
Well, he thought, if Alec insisted on getting all of Chairman's toys out at once, accidents will happen.

39\. Insomniac  
Magnus wasn't happy when he awoke to the smell of cooking in the middle of the night.  
"You might be hopped up on demon-fighting adrenaline, Alexander," he yelled as he stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "But this is the fifth night this week and some of us need our beauty sleep!"  
Alec froze, spatula in his hand, as the warlock entered the room.  
"But you're already so beautiful," he said pathetically.  
Magnus sighed and rubbed his face tiredly before walking over to the cupboard and retrieving a second plate.  
"You sweet, stupid Nephilim." He muttered as he sat down at the table.

40\. Magic  
Alec thought he would die laughing when their son Max came home from school and requested a magician for his sixth Birthday party.  
After ten minutes of watching the little boy explain to Magnus why what he did wasn't really magic because it didn't involve pulling bunnies out of hats, and how he needed a proper, professional magic person, not just Papa, Alec took pity on his husband.  
"Don't worry," he said, curling his arms around the warlock's slumped form after he'd sent their youngest to his room. "I still think you're quite magical."


	4. Shards - Chapter 4

41\. Winter  
"Don't be mad."  
Magnus looked up from the book he was reading, to the face of the Shadowhunter in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Why would I be mad?" he asked. When Alec didn't answer he sighed and placed his book down on the coffee table. "Alexander?"  
"I said don't be mad." The Shadowhunter narrowed his eyes and glanced down.  
Magnus followed his gaze and noticed an odd-shaped lump in Alec's jacket.  
"What is that?" He asked, alarmed. He stood up and took a step towards Alec. "Did you get injured on patrol? Are you hurt? If you got hurt again and Jace didn't call me I'm going to-"  
"Stop." Alec interrupted. He raised an arm towards Magnus, warning him to stay back, and then reached his other hand inside his jacket.  
Magnus watched his boyfriend uneasily. It was now obvious that Alec was unharmed, but he was still acting strangely. If Alec had brought home another newfangled weapon he wasn't going to be happy. The younger man had almost burned down the living room trying to work out how to use a flamethrower last week and Magnus had finally put his foot down. The apartment was a weapon-free zone. Well, except for Alec's bow of course, but that was hardly a fire risk.  
But when the Shadowhunter's hand emerged Magnus had to stifle a laugh.  
"I found her in the alley next to the subway station." He said, cradling the small ball of white fluff in his hand. "Her name is Winter - she doesn't have a tag or anything, I just thought it suited her. She just looked so sad, I couldn't leave her there and we already have cat food and other cat stuff for Chairman Meow and… well, can we keep her?"  
The expression on his face was enough to make Magnus melt. The warlock reached out a hand, slowly, as not to frighten the animal, and the kitten nuzzled her damp nose into his palm.  
"Well, seeing as you've already named her." He smiled as Alec's face lit up and then bent down to get a better look at their new friend.  
"Hi Winter," he murmured, "welcome home."

42\. Film  
"So - what's it like, being a vampire?"  
"Aline!" Isabelle looked appalled. "You can't just go around asking people what it's like to be a vampire!"  
Alec snorted, drawing the girls' attention to him.  
"What?" Isabelle asked with a glare.  
Alec shrugged. "Nothing, Gretchen Weiners."  
"Did you just call her a weiner?" Aline swivelled to face Alec.  
"Um, no." Alec spluttered. Weren't they just fighting? Why was everyone staring at him now? "I just… it's from a film," he finished lamely.  
"Yeah right," Isabelle scoffed, "since when do you watch films?"  
"Yeah," Aline agreed, "which film is it from?"  
"It's… uh. A film about a mundane high school." Alec could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.  
"Oh! Mean Girls." a voice suddenly piped up. Alec turned to look at Simon, who had been standing quietly in the corner, forgotten during their exchange. "It's a chick flick with Lindsay Lohan in. Hey-," he smiled at Alec, "that's quite funny."  
Alec ignored the vampire's praise and focussed on Izzy. As soon as Simon had said the words 'chick flick' a large smile had spread across her face.  
"Ohhh," she said, grinning "Is this Magnus's influence?"  
"Magnus?" Aline's brow crinkled.  
"Alec's sort-of boyfriend." Simon supplied, helpfully.  
"Boyfriend?" Now Aline was grinning.  
"Urgggh!" Alec moaned, hiding his glowing face behind his hands. Next time Magnus suggested a movie night, he thought, there would be absolutely no chick flicks.

43\. Green  
Green will mend our broken hearts.  
Magnus winced as he caught a glimpse of his emerald green dress shirt in the reflection of a restaurant window as he made his way across the street. After another long, restless night he hadn't put much thought into how he'd dressed that morning, simply pulling on the first thing his tired hands had dug out from the wardrobe. The irony, that on this day in particular, his random selection had turned out to be green hadn't hit him until this moment when the flash of colour bought that line from the old Shadowhunter nursery rhyme to the front of his mind.  
The corner of his lips quirked up ruefully, somewhere between a grimace and a smile, and he wondered briefly, as he weaved purposefully between the New Yorkers cluttering the sidewalk, whether his subconscious had pushed him towards this shirt. Maybe decades of living with a Shadowhunter, of upholding their customs and traditions had actually rubbed off on him. Maybe his unconscious yearning to heal, to mend, made him willing to believe in something as childish as the power of colours.  
The smile slipped from his lips as he walked through a set of tall iron gates, leaving the bustle of the city behind. He paused for a moment, adjusting to the heavy silence that enveloped the area like a fog, and then headed up the well-worn path along the side of the cemetery towards the marble angel statue that he knew overlooked the rest of the grounds. The same statue he'd visited every day for the past ten years.  
No. After all this time, if there was one thing Magnus had learnt, it was that nothing could fix a broken heart. There was no healing, no mending, no moving on. You simply had to bear the pain, and try to survive.

44\. Punk  
"What are you wearing?" Alec paused, a mug of coffee halfway to his lips, as he stared at his boyfriend.  
"Fabulous, isn't it?" The warlock gave a wiggle and then twirled so that Alec could see the outfit from every angle.  
"No. I mean, you look good," said Alec, abandoning his coffee on the counter. "Well, great actually. But you're not going out like that?"  
"Of course not." Magnus waved his hand dismissively at the Shadowhunter. "I'd freeze in this weather."  
Alec nodded mutely, taking in Magnus's clothes. Or rather, lack of clothes. The warlock was wearing a pair of black ultra-skinny jeans that appeared to be made entirely of scraps of material held together by safety pins and, Alec suspected, willpower. His oversized charcoal t-shirt had a large rip in the side that revealed more than a little of his toned caramel skin and his eyes were ringed artfully with a black glittery eyeshadow that matched the sparkles in his inky spiked hair.  
To Alec, he looked like pure, unadulterated sex.  
"I wore this in the 1980s you know," Magnus circled the kitchen slowly, so Alec could take in the full effect of his clothing. "I was quite the punk in those days, got myself into all sorts of mischief." He dropped one eyelid in a single glittering wink and smirked when Alec almost choked. "I just wanted to see if it still fit."  
"Uh-huh." Alec was starting to feel like he was missing something - like he was an unwitting participant in some sort of game with the warlock. "I thought that was kind of the thing with being immortal though, and, well you. You don't exactly grow out of your clothes, do you?"  
Magnus paused. He leant forward over the counter and tilted his head as if deep in thought. Then he drummed a finger against his lips. Alec's gaze dropped to the older man's mouth and then to the large area of exposed skin peeking out from beneath the t-shirt. He swallowed unconsciously. Was it him or was the kitchen getting a little warm?  
"Well," Magnus said, finally. "I guess you're right, but you can never be too careful. I have a few more outfits I wanted to try on, maybe you could come and give me your opinion?" He raised an eyebrow at the Shadowhunter.  
"Oh?" Alec's brow furrowed. Magnus wanted him to look at his outfits? But he knew Alec was useless with fashion - ah. He flushed as the realisation clicked in his head and looked up at the warlock, who was now grinning openly at him. "Yeah. Ok, sure."

45\. Paranoia  
He was running, sprinting full-out into the darkness, legs pumping, thundering down the street as if his only hope of escape was to keep running. And it was his only hope. The creatures that had been following him for the past three days were almost upon him. He couldn't see them, in fact, he hadn't managed to get a good look at them this whole time, but he could hear them. That shrill, screeching screaming sound that started as a low buzz and then exploded into ratcheting peals as they grew closer. This is what it would sound like if demons could laugh, he thought.  
Alec swerved left, cutting into the narrow path between two tall, dilapidated buildings and swore violently. It was a dead end.  
He must have gotten turned around. Years of patrolling the streets of Brooklyn with Jace and Izzy meant he knew the city inside and out. He'd never been cornered before, not unless it was part of the plan - using the tight space as a tactical advantage or luring whatever hell beast they were tracking into a trap. This time he was the one who had been caught.  
He ran his hands frantically across the rough, uneven surface of the brick wall in front of him, hoping to find a jutting stone, an exposed pipe, anything he could use a leverage. But there was nothing.  
With a start, he realised that the screaming had stopped, replaced by the heavy thumping sound of blood pumping in his ears. His body was exhausted, three days of hiding and running had driven him to the edge of his physical limits, now he'd finally stopped he didn't even have enough energy to defend himself. His legs shook and his muscles ached. The only thing that seemed to be working was his heart, he could feel it pulsing, pounding wildly in his chest as it pushed blood, thick and sluggish around his body.  
When he heard it he almost gave up on the spot, but his body acted on autopilot, years of training kicking his muscles into one last burst that spun him out to the side, away from the dark, hulking shape that lurched towards him. He hit the wall of one of the buildings and then sank to the ground, legs finally giving out. Through wavering vision, he finally caught a glimpse of his attackers. The three looming beasts were unlike any demons he'd seen before. They had legs and arms like a human, but their limbs were impossibly long, as if they had been stretched too far. Red glowing eyes were set deep into the thick, cracked black skin that coated their bodies and as one of them opened it's mouth to emit a piercing shriek, Alec saw rows upon rows of sharp grey teeth.  
The tallest demon, the one that had made the noise, slithered towards him slowly and raised one long, thin arm. As strands of blistering purple venom erupted from the creature, Alec closed his eyes and allowed his body to close down. Huh, he thought, as the world darkened around him and heat spread through his arms and legs, I always thought this would be cold.

Izzy knelt beside her brother's collapsed body and checked his pulse. "It's there but it's weak," she said. "We need to get him back before he wakes up."  
Magnus nodded in agreement and shot a few more flickers of magic into Alec before lowering his arm. "I don't know if I can keep him under for much longer, although he seems pretty exhausted."  
"Yeah, you'd almost think he'd been on the run for three days," Jace commented dryly.  
Izzy cocked her head up towards him. "It's not funny Jace," she chided, "that demon bite clearly did something to his brain."  
"I didn't say it was funny. If anything, it's shocking - who knew Alec could outrun either of us for three days. He's not exactly Captain America."  
"Children." Magnus pinned them with an icy gaze. "Do you think we could do this when Alec is venom-free? Paranoia Demon bites might not be fatal but they still pack a punch." He watched as Izzy and Jace nodded, then bent to pick up Alec.  
"And," he added as he conjured a portal and stepped through, "I really don't fancy having to fight off a hallucinating Shadowhunter again. Once was quite enough, thank you."


End file.
